


Coffee and Crimes

by ChaoticallyExquistie



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Art, Coffee, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, F/F, Food, Medical, Medical Inaccuracies, Military Inaccuracies, Multi, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticallyExquistie/pseuds/ChaoticallyExquistie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends meet under, let's say... Interesting circumstances. The homicide detective and medical examiner who were great at what they did. They're jobs were dangerous, they were careful. Until one time they stumbled upon a very odd case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Crimes

Roxanne groaned and burrowed her head as the keys clinked in the lock of the front door.  
Only minutes later she awoke again to the sound of her friends heels clicking against the floor boards.  
"Wakey wakey, sleepy head" came her soft and sultry voice followed by a slight dip of the mattress.  
"Come on, it's almost eleven, and I brought breakfast."  
The idea of coffee had her emerging from the fortress of pillows.  
Clearing her throat, she rasped out a,  
"Coffee?"  
Which was awarded by a soft chuckle.  
"Yeah, I said breakfast didn't I?"  
The bed moved again as Orla stood up patting Roxys ass before slightly opening the curtains, letting a few slivers of sunlight stream in. Roxy simply buried her face further into the pillow with another groan.  
"I'm willing to drink both of them... You know so they don't get cold."  
With a sound of protest she heaved herself out of bed, instantly missing the warmth.  
She pulled out the first clean set of clothes and put them on.  
"Here you go, two sugars and a tiny drop of milk, and a plain cream cheese bagel"  
Orla said, with a satisfied smirk in her face as she sat down across from her sipping on her own coffee.  
"Oh and there is no way your wearing that today" She spoke over her shoulder as she stood up to go on the hunt for God only knows what in Roxys closet.  
Glancing down at herself, she asked  
"Why? What's wrong with my outfit?"  
Sure maybe the jeans shouldn't be ripped but other than that she saw no fault in her ensemble.  
"Rox sweetie, we're going to dinner with your mom later today and even though it's your mom I'm not letting you go like that." Came her friends reply as she tossed a black button up shirt and a pair of heeled boots to her.  
"Just leave the combat boots at home for one day, I'm even letting you wear those jeans because the rip is clean, but you'll wear the new suit jacket I got you."  
"Okay, mom." She mumbled under her breath, too quiet for her friend to hear.  
Orla sat back down, smirking like she held the secrets of the sky before she went back to sipping her latte.  
"O, I love you really, but please stop looking so smug about yourself."  
Stripping down she quickly changed into her new outfit.  
"So what should we do today? It's so rare for us to get days off, and I don't know what to do with them anymore."  
With a light chuckle, Orla started tidying up the remnants of their breakfast from the kitchen counter.  
"Well there's a few farmers markets open, we could go shoe shopping..." She said glancing down at her Paul Andrew Manhattan pumps in sleek indigo with silver Cheongsam Jacquards,  
silently wondering if they went with her outfit.  
"Orla Jolene Rivera you will not drag me shoe shopping on our day off. I love you but not today; and before you go there, yes your shoes do match with your outfit."  
The only response she got was a roll of the other girls eyes and a huff that she took as a silent 'that's not what I was thinking.'  
She, was always surprised by how good her friend looked, with her honey blond hair and striking cyan eyes and impeccable style. Well she did have enough money to splurge on clothes, being a renowned doctor had its perks. She had always though that they were a lot like the night and the day; with the differences not only in their looks, but also in personality. Yet in ways they were not so different at all, both of them filled with the same stubborn and a little bit crazy strength.  
"Okay, there is this exhibition on the history of crime scene photos and then we could go have lunch after; how does that sound?"  
Orla's voice was filled with giddy excitement and her smile was enthralling.  
With a small smile she huffed out;  
"Okay, fiiiine." Followed by a determined and sharp, "but I'm driving."  
With a light, lilting laugh Orla threw the keys to her.  
"You know for once I actually didn't mind the exhibition you dragged me to, who knew crime scene photos could be so..."  
She paused in search of the right word.  
"Intriguing?" Orla offered.  
"No, not intriguing. Stunning is closer. You know what I'm getting at right?"  
She looked over at her friend, with a perplexed expression.  
A small giggle made her way up Orla's throat before bubbling out of her.  
"It's just, your face... You look like a squid." She covered her mouth with a delicate hand.  
Huffing, she pushed open the doors of the gallery.  
The warm June sunlight, shining brightly forming a halo around the girls.  
"So where to, for lunch?" She asked turning back, to face the blond.  
"Let's think, oh there's this really nice restaurant; where they have all organic and locally produced-"  
She was cut of by the sound of two phones ringing.  
"Woods" came simultaneously as  
"Riviera"  
Followed by;  
"Okay, we'll be right there."  
And,  
"Okay thanks, well be there soon."  
Roxanne ended the phone call, with an exasperated sigh.  
"The one day we get off, some asshole decides that it's a good idea to murder someone."  
She practically stomped her way to the car, bearing a surprising resemblance to an insolent child.  
"It would be nice if Killers were more respectful of our weekends, but that's the job. So lets just get it over with, why don't we?"

Once they arrived at the crime scene, both women were in full work mode.  
Orla pulled out a pair of rubber gloves, while Mason briefed his partner.  
"Neighbor found her, said she was here to go out for their 'every day walk' and when she didn't come open the door she went in with the spare she has for emergencies, found the victim in the kitchen and called us. The victim is Grace Goodman, 43 works at a nursing home, married with two kids. The husband Mark Goodman and their daughters Madison and Susannah are visiting family near lake Tahoe, I got one of the newbies to call them."  
Roxy nodded, absorbing the information her partner was telling her.  
She ducked under the crime scene tape, grabbed her own pair of rubber gloves from Orla's kit.  
"So doc, what can you tell us?" She asked as she studied the woman in front of her.  
Grace Goodman, had a very motherly look about her, with her soft grey yoga pants and plain T-shirt. The blue of her shirt was coated in blood from the multiple obvious stab wounds to her abdomen.  
"She's been dead around ten hours, I counted six sharp force trauma wounds, caused by what looks to be a kitchen knife; but I'll need to run test to be certain."  
She leaned over, turning woman's head to the side, showing a deep gash on her scalp.  
"There's blood on the edge of the kitchen counter, and she has bruising on her fore arms. All the knives have been collected, but by the looks of it the unsub was careful."  
Roxy sighed, as much as she loved her job sometimes she just wished people would be inherently good. Some were, some weren't and some hungered for the truth. That's why she was standing in the middle of a strangers kitchen as crime techs bustled around the place, that's why her best friend was kneeling over a dead woman with a look of pure intrigue on her face, that was also the reason for the many scars that littered their lives. With a sight, she pushed away her thoughts of what had happened and got back to her work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story so really hope you enjoy it.


End file.
